


Partners In Crime

by protectnevillelongbottom



Series: Assorted Works [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectnevillelongbottom/pseuds/protectnevillelongbottom





	Partners In Crime

“Can I talk to you?”

James’ instinctive reaction was to reach up and mess up his hair, giving the redhead a smirk. “Lily, darling, what can I do you for? 

“You’ll have to wait to do me for later, four eyes,” she scoffed, amusement shining in her vivid green eyes. She grabbed a hold of his wrist and led him off to the corner of the common room. “What are you doing over Christmas holiday?”

“Asking me out, Evans?”

“We’re already dating, you prat,” she shoved at his shoulder lightly and he grinned. “So?”

He reached up to mess up his hair again, leaning casually against the wall. “My family usually goes to the coast for a week, but I can probably talk my way out of it if you give me a good enough reason.” He winked. She rolled her eyes and then bit her lip, seeming to debate with herself.

“Petunia’s getting married on the twentieth of December. Mary and Marlene are both busy and I can’t stand going alone and not knowing anyone there.”

James nodded, knowing Lily was still struggling to get along with her sister. “I’ll come.”

—

“Mummy, they messed up my flowers!” Petunia could be heard sobbing throughout the house. James pressed his back against the wall outside the den and tried to laugh silently.

“It’s okay, darling. We’ll head straight to the florist’s and get them fixed,” Mrs. Evans cooed, wrapping an arm around her eldest daughter.

Petunia sobbed louder. “Seven hours! I’m getting married in seven hours and nothing is right!” James snickered at the hysterical tone Lily’s sister had taken on in the past ten minutes.

“Hey!” The whisper was harsh and James glanced up the stairs to see Lily in only her dressing gown. “What are you doing?” She started down the steps and peered into the den around James’ shoulder.

James pulled her against him and grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist. “I changed all the flowers in her bouquet to lilies.”

“James!” Lily scolded, though she was smiling. “I don’t want to mess up her wedding.”

—

The service was long and tedious and Lily nearly fell asleep with her head resting on James’ shoulder. Her sister was officially married and was legally Petunia Dursley now. 

As soon as the service was over, Lily excused herself to the loo. After waiting for twenty minutes outside the restroom, James knocked on the door and pushed it open to find Lily crying on the toilet. Without a word, he hauled her up into his arms and hugged her to his chest. She began to sob.

“She’s gone!” Lily cried, slapping at James’ chest. “I’ve lost her!”

James pulled her closer. “You haven’t. She’s still your sister.”

After Lily quieted down and fixed her makeup, they both emerged from the loo to find an empty church. 

“They must be at the reception,” James commented. 

—

Thirty minutes after she and James arrived at the reception, Lily was done. “I don’t want to be here anymore,” she said, trying to pull James out of the hall. 

He looked down into her sad eyes and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, smiling lightheartedly. “What do you say we make it a bit more entertaining, then?”

—

“Hullo,” Lily said cheerfully, leaning over the bar and flashing just enough cleavage to distract the bartender from her Great Aunt Mildred. “A glass of water, please?”

The bartender finally looked up from blatantly ogling her breasts and reached for a bottle of vodka. “Sure you don’t want something a little more effective?”

“You offering?” Lily glanced behind the man and made sure to keep her expression unchanged as she spotted a hand sneak out from nowhere and grab a full bottle of whiskey, both disappearing after barely a second. She leaned further over the bar and looked back at the barman, smirking when she saw his eyes had drifted low again. 

He finally nodded and poured her a shot, sliding it across the bar. She downed it in one and grinned lazily at him. She reached across and slid her fingers over his wrist before slipping off the stool and walking to the abandoned entryway.

She felt a tug on her dress and followed. James appeared from under his invisibility cloak and held up the bottle of whiskey. He pressed her against the wall and gave her a searing kiss that left her breathless. “I hope he enjoyed the show. I won’t let just anyone be practically flashed by my girlfriend.”

Lily reached up to run her fingers through his hair and smirked. “Jealous?”

“Merlin, yes,” he replied.


End file.
